Straight up G!
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: Sesshoumaru has gotten on Inuyasha's nerves for the last time... And now he's ticked! Inuyasha travels to Kagome's era to do the worst thing possible to put an end to his annoying half brother... A hit!


Chapter One

Bad Part of Tokyo;

A Hit On Sesshoumaru!

-

((Author's Note: Here's a humor fic for you; Inuyasha pretending to be a gangster to put a hit on Sesshoumaru. Hmm. Interesting, isn't it? Heh... Well, be sure to R and R! And enjoy! ))

-

_I'm a gangsta', I'm a straight up G; You wanna mess with me, you'll be history!_

-

"Just the finishing touches... And... _There_!"

Souta lifted his hands in the air, signaling to Inuyasha that he was finished.

"Now, you look like a gangsta'! So... Anyways, Inuyasha, why do you want to look like a gangster? Halloween isn't for months to come, you know."

"'Halloween'?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, but also being aware and careful that the backwards hat on his head didn't fall off. "Uh... Well, it's just some personal buisness I have to... Do."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Er... Well, there's this ... Big demon..." Inuyasha lied, making up a story as he went. Souta nodded to Inuyasha's fake tale intently. "...He's like, really scared of... Gangsters... Yeah..."

"Really?" Souta's eyebrows lifted along with his excited expression. "Gangsters are in your era? That is so_ooo_ cool! Kagome never told me that!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, how about we don't tell her about you knowing..." Inuyasha put his pointer finger to his mouth, motioning for Souta to keep his mouth shut. "...A man to man talk. Yep, Kagome didn't want you to know for some reason, but you can't ask her about it and you can't tell her that you know. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Good," Inuyasha sat up from Souta's bed. "I have to go... Er... Kick that demon's ass? Yeah. Well, see you." He started to head out of Souta's room, when Kagome's kid brother spoke up, making Inuyasha stop in his tracks.

"Wait! Aren't you going to stay until Kagome gets off from school?"

"No! I mean... No. We got into a ..._Fight_... And she can't know I was here! Alright?"

"Yup, 'got it."

"Okay. See ya."

Moments later, Inuyasha was off, out of Kagome's house and onto the streets of Tokyo. People looked at him, but not with the same glances he got when he walked around in his Fire rat haori and kimono... These were of fear. Like, real fear. The kind Inuyasha loved to get, the kind that made him feel stronger. Souta seemed to be right on the money, on this outfit! Perhaps, Inuyasha would keep it. Maybe, just maybe, it would make interesting scenes in Sengoku Jidai... For his own selfish better! It would be like the Shikon shards just being carried along to him by youkai alike scared stiff of his pimped out wardrobe.

It was sunny. School bells chimed, saying that the day of education barely learned was over, to be continued on the next day... Unless the next day was indeed a weekend. Girls with sailor uniforms (tiny shirts and tiny skirts with either puffy, short hair or long and flowing) giggled and laughed, matching napsacks on their backs similiar to Kagome's. A few of them flirted as they walked past the new-and-improved Inuyasha, winking and giggling as he walked past. Even a few put their hands to their ears with a sign (What you and me would know as 'call me'), but Inuyasha, thinking it was a threat, wrinkled his nose and looked away.

A rush of elementary-aged students exploded into the sidewalks, going around Inuyasha cauciously as they went past. A few gave smiles. Most were more or less scared stiffless, like Inuaysha would have predicted the youkai in his own era to be.

Some of the children looked to be Souta's age. How come Souta wasn't at this 'school'...? Ah, no bother, it wasn't anything of Inuyasha's buisness. Perhaps, like Kagome did when she traveled to Sengoku Jidai, Souta was on one of his many 'breaks'. Ah. Yes. That was probably the case... Like it mattered.

After a while of walking, the cheery and busy streets of Tokyo quickly formed into boarded shack-houses, boxes on streets with foul oders, strange smoke coming from alleyways and from gutters, and wailing sirens that made Inuyasha's ears bleed. It was then that he was approached.

"Hey," A poorly dressed man had came up to him, holding his hands out. In his pocket, Inuyasha saw something shiny and metallic... But what was it? Maybe he had seen it once or twice in this era, but was unsure of what it was, exactly. "Money. Hand it over."

"Stuff it," Inuyasha snorted, looking over his shoulder and continuing to walk away. The man adjusted his touqe. Was this someone that was resisting burlgery? That was barely ever heard of in this part of town, and when it was, it was a dead man's word.

"Hey! You can't just walk away, you know!"

"Why not? You wanna start something?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to hand over your dough, then I guess I want to!"

"If you're sure," Inuyasha gave a sighed, as if this was taking up precious time. Turning around, the person had pulled out the metallic thing, one that looked like to be those 'gun' typed things he had been seeing recently in Sengoku Jidai, but only a hell of a lot smaller. It was aimed towards him. The man cocked it. Inuyasha, however, kept an somber expression.

Seconds later, before the man could blink and finish, he was down on the ground and the gun was feet away, tossed and twirling around on the street. Inuyasha's fist was right above his face. His other hand was over his neck.

"Piss me off, why don't you?" Inuyasha spat. "Gawd, I hate beggers like you. You make me sick," Inuyasha shoved the man harder in the broken concrete, then jumped back. The man was stunned, not daring to move but an inch in fear. Inuyasha moved onto the street, looked at the gun, then kicked it at him. The gun went off, just barely missing the homely guy, making Inuyasha's ears perk and making him jump back. It was seconds later, a second sound was heard.

One of those metal contraptions that he saw people around in. What were they? They spewed gas like a dying demon and made clanky, rackety noises, though some of them were actually quite attractive looking, if he must admit so himself. But where was it? Inuyasha took a look to his side. It was right there, still driving, yet honking like a goose being choked (Not like anyone here has ever choked a goose).

"What the hell are you DOING!" Inuyasha jumped up and slammed down hard on the contraption's hood, the honking sputtering and slowly and croakily stopping until it was silent. Charcoal smoke exploded from the engine and drowned out the already-polluted air. Inuyasha's ears twitched underneath his hat and his nose crinkled. The man, inside, gave a fearful look to Inuyasha, paralyzed in fear.

"Err... Uhhh..." The man coughed as he pushed his driver-seat back as far as he could, legs sprawled out as he tried to back up as much as humanly possible. "...I-I'm sorry... But can... Can you g-get off my car...? Please? Sir? I don't want any t-trouble!"

Inuyasha didn't move, not even making a slight attempt. His arms folded across his chest, a pouting look on his face. He waited for the man to plead for mercy... Or at least... Put up a fight. Yeah... As currently, in Sengoku Jidai, demons were fleaing, to wherever spot possible to get the shards of the Shikon no Tama, now far, far away from Kagome's detection.

"Err... Uhh..." The man in the car whipped out some small, skinny-like thing with numbers lined 0 to 9 and immediatly pressed three buttons as fast as he could, keepingfearful eyes on Inuyasha. With both awe and a look of bemusement in his golden eyes, Inuyasha watched the human talk with great stress but with a quiet voice into the small, strange silver thing.

"What the hell...?" Inuyasha muttered quietly to himself, cocking his head to the side. "Pfft, stupid humans."

That was until a loud ringing sound split through the awkwardly silent area, loud like Inuyasha reffered to as Kagome's annoying rambling and squabbling, especially when she scolded another. A car, black and white, screetched as it turned the corner, nearly flipping over.Others came from other directions.

Inuyasha's eyes cringed from the blue and red lights as his head was sent reeling from the noise, brightness and the smell of a car burning rubbel, people yelling at him from megaphones that were too loud for their stupid voices. A headache was coming on, the police on his trail... Not a good way to start the gangster day!


End file.
